Diabolik Love
by gyozamiyuki
Summary: This story is about a girl who doesn't believe in vampire and her life has changed after she in to Night School. I'm really bad at summary / sorry!
1. Chapter 1

Diabolik Love

Pairing : Yui.K , Ayato.S , Subaru.S , OC

Disclaimer : I do not own Diabolik Lovers , I only own my OC .

* * *

**_Hello, this is my first FF , so enjoy! XD _**

* * *

"Hmm… no wonder this school is really expensive, even

got night class." Said Yui to herself.

"Oi! New student!" Shout someone behind Yui.

Yui turn. "W-what?" Said Yui.

"That's my desk you moron!" Answer Ayato.

"Well, I don't know , don't be so rude!" Answer Yui. "Tch." Ayato just answer like that.

* * *

**Yui POV : **

'What happened to that guy! I don't know anything about this school! I just only know Subaru, Hmph, even Subaru doesn't took the night class. Poor me. I Just need to find the empty chair.'

'Wait , that's one chair left beside that woman! I just need to ask her a permission to sit next her'

'Come On Yui you can do this!'

"Umm… can I sit next to you? Umm… I don't find any other empty chair, so can I ?"

'That girl just only stay quiet and take a deep breath'

"Yes.. Yes you can" Answer her.

"OMG! Thankyou so much! You saved my life! The Sensei is almost come and you just saved my life!"

* * *

**Normal POV : **

"OMG! Thankyou so much! You saved my life! The Sensei is almost come and you just saved my life!" Said Yui Happily.

And Then the Sensei-Una come.

"Hello Class , I'm Sensei-Una, your new Sensei for History Class. I hope you kids behave well." Said Sensei-Una

'Even the sensei doesn't ask me to introduce myself' Said Yui to herself.

"Kids , today Class will talk about Vampire Legend" Said the Sensei.

'Vampire Legend… I don't think vampire reals. Theyr just a fiction character ~' Said Yui to herself.

"Who's know about Vampire Legend?" Ask the Sensei. No one raised hand. "Hmm… How about this new student. ? You seems really know about vampire." Ask Sensei

"Ehh… Vampire Legend? Well, I don't know about it, but…" Said Yui Nervously.

"But what?" ask sensei-una curiously.

"But… I think , v-vampire doesn't real, vampire just a fictional character who made by a person. Thank you" Answer Yui.

"Hmm I see… Many people don't believe vampire is real-"

* * *

**Ayato POV : **

'Tch, that girl, said vampire doesn't real. She really don't know anything about vampire'

**Normal POV : **

*After the 3 hours*

*The Bell's ringing*

"Yataa! Finally break time after 3 hours stu-dying in class pewh." Said Yui to herself.

"Hey… umph… what's your name?" Ask Yui to girl beside her.

"My name is Kanbara Mui." Answer Mui with expression less face.

"Okay! My name is Komori Yui , you can call me Yui if you want?" Answer Yui

"Okay." Answer Mui

"So let's have dinner together? XD" Ask Yui.

"Hmm… Sorry I can't I need to put this book back to the library"

"Okay then!"

Well I guess , I will have dinner alone. Poor me.

* * *

**Mui POV :**

'Damn, she's really got that tastiest blood. I can detected it even without suck it. The Smell is in Air. This is a bad news, Sakamaki must avoid this smell. This smell will awaken them. Such poor human.'

"Mui-chan!" Someone shout behind me, oh he's Laito.

"What?"

"Nah don't be so rude Mui-chan , I heard there is new female student from your class, is that right? Is she cute?"

"No."

"Tch, don't be so mean Mui-chan, or I will tell Subaru that you like him."

"no-no-no! Yes , there is a new female student from my class. Cute,short,and smart I think. Please don't tell Subaru or someone please!"

"Yeay! Thank you Mui-chan! Heee…. Mui-chan how long will you keep those feeling , just confess your feeling to him ~ And I'm sure he will return your feeling." Said Laito

"No. The last time I confess my feeling and it just a joke, he avoid me almost 2 weeks! And by the way, he has someone he like or love, it was his old friend. I don't want to ruin our friendship anymore, so please."

"Hoo….. Don't worry Mui-chan , Lady Fortune has told me that you and Subaru will be couple soon! Don't worry" Said Laito to cheer me.

"Hm okay thank you Laito, I need to put this book back to the library so bye."

Laito just smiled to me.

* * *

**Back To the Classroom ~ **

**Ayato POV : **

"Oi! New Student!"

"What?"

"You, come with me!"

After then , I pull that girl hand and pull her to the janitor room.

* * *

**OAO what will happen next chapter? OAO I hope Yui is fine~ **

**and i'm sorry if my english is wrong _ And I will publish longer chapter next time , I promise ! XD **

**Thankyou ! :3 xoxo **


	2. Chapter 2

**Diabolik Love**

Hellooo! Nice to see you again :3 , so i choose to continue my story because of someone lol.

Disclaimer : I do not own Diabolik Lovers , I only own my OC .

Enjoy X)))

"YAH! WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME?!" Ask Yui.

"Just keep quiet and keep walking!" Answer Ayato.

Yui just keep quiet and following Ayato's order…

"Finally! We arrive at the Janitor room haha! I can't hold it anymore!" Said Ayato while closing Janitor's room door.

And then Ayato push Yui until she fall. He intend to bite Yui's neck.

"S-someone help me!" Shout Yui.

Until….

Someone slam the door…..

"YAH! Ayato!" Shout Mui. And then she kick Ayato. "DO YOU FORGET THE RULE THAT I GAVE TO ALL SAKAMAKI MEMBER?!"

"NOW GET OUT!" Shout Mui. Ayato just following Mui's order because Ayato know, without her Sakamaki family will lose control, and become wild.

Beside then,

Yui still shock. She doesn't know what happen here. She just know Ayato tried to bite Yui's neck.

"Errr,we are sorry Yui…" Mui said.

"Actually what happen? And the one who should sorry is him not you dear, why using we?" Ask Yui.

And then the bell ring….

"Just meet me at the garden later. There's something we need to discuss. Important!" With that she leave.

"That's strange." Yui mumble.

**Time Skip…**

*Ring*

"Hoamm…" Yui yawning. "Yui." Said Mui. "Don't forget our promise" she said.

"AYATO!" Shout Mui. "what?" answer him. "Take your brother to the garden. And meet me there." Answer Mui. Ayato just making 'tch.' Face. "IMPORTANT!"Shout Mui. "Okay-okay." With that word he leave.

**At the Garden…**

"What are you gonna talk about?" Said Reiji.

"Something important. And we gonna have a guest at our house soon." Answer Mui.

"Why?" Said Subaru.

"This is a big problem." Answer Mui.

"Who make this problem?" Ask Reiji again.

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT! SHE JUST SMELL NICE AND ATTRACTIVE. AND SEEMS HER BLOOD IS SWEET!" Answer Ayato.

"Well yea, but you know the rule." Answer Mui.

"And who is the girl?" Ask Laito with smirk.

"Owh you don't need to know" Answer Mui.

"Is that the new female student running toward us? Hm, her blood smell nice." Said Laito.

"Yea ,she is." Answer Ayato with smirk.

"Hello Mui-chan!" Said Yui and then she bow. "Who are they?" Ask Yui.

"Let me introduce you… the one who sleep is Shuu Sakamaki, beside there is Ayato Sakamaki-" "The one who intend to bite my neck?" Ask Yui. "Err, let me continue, in the left is Reiji Sakamaki, in the right is Laito Sakamaki. And where is Kanato and Subaru?" Ask Mui. "Subaru Sakamaki?" yui mumble. "YOU KNOW SUBARU?" Ask Mui. "Yea, he is my first friend" answer Yui.

"Oh there he is. With Kanato." Said Reiji.

"Hmm…. The one on the left is Kanato and the right is Subaru" Said Mui.

"Y-Yui?" Said Subaru. "Subaru? Finally I meet you! Long time no see! You getting taller than me!" Answer Yui and Subaru just smile.

"Yui, you need to live in our house." Said Mui

"But why?" Said Yui

"Because you already know our secret." And then the atmosphere change. Behind the Kanbara and Sakamaki there's a colored light glowing on them

**How will Yui react? **

**And what's up with the light XD. **

**Thankyou for R&R ^o^ , and I'm really don't have many times to do this FF =w= so I'm sorry for the late update! XD I hope you enjoy my FF! XDD **


End file.
